


Avengers

by Babs0716



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs0716/pseuds/Babs0716
Summary: You join the Avengers and they become your family.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It must have been early morning when I woke up, because it was still dark. Tony was still sleeping. He always went to bed late, if he went to to bed at all. I rolled over and got up to use the bathroom, before heading to the kitchen. We had all shared the Stark Tower as a Headquarters for the Avengers.

When I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed Steve and Bucky having breakfast, and decided to join them. I had always slept in just a T shirt, and none of them cared, except Tony. He was sometimes over protective.

“Morning fella’s. What’s for breakfast, I am starving!”

I jumped into the barstool next to Bucky and dug into some pancakes. They were amazing! Steve was such a good cook.

“Someone is hungry!”

Steve said, watching me shovel food into my mouth.

“Tony and Bruce were working late, and didn’t know if they wanted dinner so I didn’t eat. Don’t want to eat without them.”

Tony was always working in the lab, sometimes till the next morning. He rarely got any sleep.

After I had finished eating, I heard Tony coming into the kitchen.

“Morning Tony. Did you sleep okay?”

“I didn’t get much.

“So what is everyone doing today?”

Tony asked, as me and the guys shook our heads no.

“Well I need to figure out where HYDRA is heading next so we can be two steps ahead. Brittany want to join me?”

“Yeah let me shower first. I will meet you down in the lab.”

I took my shower and headed down to the lab. I was watching Tony hunched over working as I walked down the stairs. He was always completely involved with work.

 

Me and Tony had met 2 years ago, when I first joined the Avengers Initiative. There was something about him that made me stick around. He was so polite and such a ladies man. Wanting to make sure I felt right at home.

Steve has hated my taste in men, and he was even more furious that it now included a member of his team. He didn’t like the idea of mixing work with pleasure.

Me and Steve had something special when I was brought into the team, and we became really good friends. Same with Bucky, but they weren't my type to date. Everyone got along in the house when they stayed here. We were like one big family.

 

I ran up and hugged Tony from behind giving him a big kiss on the back of his neck.

“So what are you working on?”

I was peeking over his shoulder to look at the computer.

“I am tracking down HYDRA. Bruce is helping create a bomb disarmer.”

“That sounds difficult. Anything I can help with?”

“Not really. Unless you want to go through the box of metal there. And find the pieces we need.”

Tony said, pulling me to his lap.

“No thanks. I will be upstairs, don’t be too long.”

I gave a quick wink and waved before I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I stayed in the living room and watched tv with the other guys, Steve and Bucky. They were mostly caught up with the 21st century, but some movies they haven’t seen yet. We must have seen 3 movies by the time Tony and Bruce finally came back upstairs. When we finished the last movie everyone went to bed.

  


The next morning I woke up alone. Tony was never there when I woke up, he could barely sleep at night, and was always up too early.  I got out of bed and went to the kitchen for some coffee. I walked into the room to see all the men standing there, watching me, Tony must have told them something.

“Morning sweetcheeks.”

“Are we doing anything today?”

I said, taking a sip of coffee. It didn’t taste right, I gave a weird face to Tony who was looking at me.

“What did you put in this?”

“Well that was my coffee, so there is some hard liquor in there.”

“Ugh yuck! Tony! I wish you didn’t drink so much!”

I gave him back his cup and made my own. He shrugged and kept drinking.

After we had our breakfast, we all made our way down to the office conference room to have a meeting about HYDRA. It was a full table, as everyone joined us. Me and Tony at the head of the table, Steve and Bucky, Nat and Clint. Bruce and Sam.

“Okay. we have him marked in the area of San Francisco. Now we can take a Quinjet, but that is too obnoxious.”

“Even for you Tony?”

Steve said, piping up taking notes.

Tony rolled his eyes before saying,

“Yes Rogers even for me. Back to the mission now.”

“Now, if we can get to San Fran, get him contained, and leave without a scratch.”

I took over, as Tony sat down to take his medicine.

“Now we had a plan devised out, but we don’t know if it will work, HYDRA has guards, many of them, we would be outnumbered.

We would have two couples be in disguised and the other two people watching out nearby.”

I looked around to see if everyone was understanding. I myself was not completely confident.

“We think we know where he’s going, and what he’s planning to do, but without getting up close, we won’t know for sure.”

It was quiet before Natasha said something,

“We need a distraction.”

Everyone nodded. It’s what I was thinking.

“Exactly, but who do we use? They know Tony and Britt are together, do they know the rest of us?”

Nat said, looking around.

“Nat and I could go as a couple, they have never seen us.”

Clint said, pointing to himself and Natasha.

“That would work. We need to make a full proof plan. No mistakes.”

Tony said, resting his head on the table. I reached over and rubbed his back, making him sit up.

“We leave tomorrow afternoon. Everyone get everything together, and work out if you need to. It could be a long day. And we don’t need anyone crapping out on us.”

He said, getting up and turning off the monitor. Everyone left the room and went their own way. I was getting super nervous, I didn’t know why. I have done missions before, but in the past HYDRA has really fucked with our team, and left us wanting to die after coming home.

I went back to our room and got dressed before going to work out with everyone.

I must have been in that room for hours. My muscles were so sore, my shower hurt. I went to lay down in bed with Tony. This mission looked like it was bothering him too, but I couldn’t tell, he never talked about what was bothering him.

I crawled into bed and got next to him to keep warm. He was messing with something on his phone when I was getting in bed. He put it down, and turned off the light. We laid together before falling asleep, covering his Arc Reactor with the sheet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was different in a good way. I don’t think Tony left the room all night, meaning he finally got some sleep. I got out of bed, and went to grab something to eat, while moving quietly, since he wasn’t awake yet and I didn’t want to wake him. 

“Who all is going to the mission today?”

Natasha said, breaking the silence.

“Well, I know me and Steve are going.”

Bucky said, filling his mouth with toast.

“Okay. that’s three, including me. Britt you and Tony in?”

I nodded and looked over at everyone else to see who was still going.

“Cool. we could use everyone we can today. We can’t promise it will be easy, but we’re the Avengers. Nothing is.”

She said, taking a drink. 

Everyone left the room to go shower and get dressed. Tony and I went to our room and got ready. I usually put on just my thermal suit underneath what I usually wear during missions. Tony put on a skin tight shirt and pants, before putting on his bracelet, that turned into his suit.

 

I wore an outfit similar to what Natasha wears but mine had no gun holder on the hip, but instead batons in the back. But today we were wearing dresses and the men were wearing suits. We had our guns in the holder on our legs. Once we were all done getting dressed, I pulled my hair back and went to the garage. When I got there it was just me and Bruce. Everyone else was still getting ready.

“I wonder how long it takes Steve to get into that suit?”

I said trying to break the awkward silence between us.

“Who knows. I think he has too many layers.”

He laughed, and opened the jet door to sit inside.

While everyone made their way to the QuinJet, we all piled in and took our seats.

Tony always drove since he designed the Jet to move into Co-pilot mode whenever he had to get up. I rode upfront with Tony, but I kept nodding off, trying to stay calm.

“Does anyone know how much time we have left?”

Bucky finally spoke up, had been quiet this whole time. 

“Clint says we should be there within the next hour.”

Natasha had said, before getting up to take over to drive.

 

We reached our destination about an hour later, which was in San Francisco, California. 

Everybody was stretching and getting ready to leave the Jet. Cap and Bucky led first, followed by Clint and Natasha who were disguised as a couple. Me and Tony, while Bruce and Sam staying behind as a watch out. We got to the building, making sure Clint and Nat went before us. She looked stunning in her dress, she always did. Me and Tony followed 

behind them.

We all got inside and split up, going to our designated spots. Tony and I went to the bar to keep a low profile, while talking to Clint and Nat through the earpiece who went to the second floor. Bucky and Steve stayed on the first floor making conversation with people among the crowd.

It didn't take long for Natasha to let us know they found the room where everything was planted. One by one we separated and went upstairs. I had told Tony I had to use the little girl's room, before walking up the stairs and making a hard right. 

Once in the room with Clint and Natasha, we waited over the next half hour as the men came in. First Steve, Bucky, then Tony. who smelled like the entire bar. I expected it.

“Okay, what did you manage to find?”

“Well I found this weird map, that looks like he has bombs planted in major cities

Nat handed me the map, which I passed to Tony. He scanned it with his watch and told Nat she was right.

“He wants to take out the major cities...to decrease the population.”

I looked up at Tony with a shocked look on my face.

“You can’t be serious. That has to be over 1 million people.”

“It’s exactly 1.2 million.” 

Tony whispered and Steve chimed in.

“He wants to wipe them out and start the population over.”

All of us just stood there, this was not shocking for HYDRA to do something like this. But taking out the entire population? Using bombs inside major cities, inside landmarks. It could wipe out way more than expected.

Steve wired in to Bruce and Sam to let them know what was going on, before all of us made our way out of the room, taking the map and anything that looked suspicious, with us. One by one, we left the room, not drawing attention, we didn’t want a fight. Just to leave in peace.

We got downstairs and separated, so it didn't look like we were a group of people. We ended up making it to the main hall, before one of the guards caught us, saying he thought we looked out of place. He came up to me and Tony asking us if we had been invited to this event. 

“Well yes of course. My invitation is right here.”

Tony was being the distraction, while I was supposed to leave, but I wasn’t going to without him. It took him awhile to look for it,checking all of his pockets and  not finding it. The guard was getting irritated. I decided to think quick and just shoved him into someone else, before grabbing Tony and running out the door. 

We managed to get away, and jumped into the Jet and took off.

“I had it under control. You didn't have to step in.”

Tony said, sounding frustrated.

“Well I was helping.”

I said, panting, I just got done running for my life and he can’t even say thank you. Typical Tony. Once we got buckled in and settled. We took off, back home to the Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We got home hours later. Once we were in the door, everyone went their own way. I got to the bathroom first, while Tony went to the kitchen to eat. I got undressed and got in the shower. 

Once I started washing my hair I noticed my side was super sore, and turned to look at my skin that had a bruise. I don’t remember hurting my side. I ignored it, and made my way to the kitchen in my oversized T shirt, and grabbed a drink. 

We looked tired, and on edge at the same time. No one wanted talk, it was just time to be silent and take in the evening. After a few minutes, I announced that I was going to bed, then headed to the bedroom.

I was laying on my side when I felt the bed shift. I looked over my shoulder to see Tony sitting up on the edge of the bed. He was all sweaty and panting, he had another nightmare. I sat up and got next to him, wiping away the sweat.

“Same nightmare?”

“Same one every damn time. Saving New York. But every night I have this dream someone always dies. Sometimes it’s me.”

I stayed quiet. Just rubbing his back and shoulders. I got up to go get him some water, but he grabbed my arm and told me not to worry, he would go get it. I said ok, and laid back down and went back to sleep.

 

When I woke up the next morning I couldn’t find Tony anywhere, I asked around and was told to check the lab. I got my coffee and went downstairs to the lab. Since I lived there, F.R.I.D.A.Y would let me open the lab door without problems. I walked into the lab find Tony laying his face on his stack of papers on his desk.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, which woke him up, scattering papers everywhere.

“Tony did you sleep down here?”

Tony, being half asleep, answered,

“Oh uhh I was working on….”

He looked around, looking for something to say he was working on the night before. 

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go eat.”

I grabbed his hand and walked him upstairs to the kitchen, I could smell the pancakes Steve was cooking. I sat him down and made him a plate. He seemed to enjoy the food, as he went through two plates pretty quick.

“So do we have any leads on HYDRA?”

Bucky said. He had just walked into the room. I know i’m with Tony, but there was no doubt that this man was good looking for 95 years old. He was in the middle of putting on his shirt when he walked in, and I turned my attention to Steve, who was answering the question.

“Not yet. After the night we got the map of the bombs, they haven’t made another move.”

“What’s they waiting for? Us to do something?”

I asked, shoveling food into my mouth.

“We don't know what he is waiting on. But it's very suspicious.”

Bucky said. He was now having breakfast with us.

Me and the guys were the only ones awake for now. The rest of the group got up a few hours later, while we were watching the news. Steve was so fascinated by the news. We spend our weekends inside to get rest, and catch up on any work Tony and Bruce had to get done.

While watching whatever the news was talking about, I got up and went to get a drink from the bar. Thinking about what HYDRA could possibly be doing stringing us around like they are, making us wonder what their next move should be.

“Miss Brittany, Tony and Bruce would like to see you in the lab.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. was heard over the intercom.

I made my way down to the lab. Tony and Bruce were sitting at the work desk far from the door. I typed in the code, and walked in. 

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y said you guys wanted to see me?”

“Yes.”

Bruce said. He didn’t look up from the screen yet, I could see the lack of sleep in his eyes from the reflection.

“I will let Tony explain, I need to go grab Barnes and Rogers.”

“So what did you want to show me Stark?”

I was sitting on the edge of Tony’s work desk, flipping through his papers.

I looked up to see him walking towards me, with his hand on the back of his neck. It took me only seconds to realize they didn’t call me down here to show me something. Bruce would have told me earlier, this was something only Tony wanted to tell me, in private.

“I can’t wrap my head around how they just plant these without people knowing.”

I looked at him confused, before saying,

“I know. But don’t think too much, it will stress you out.”

He looked up at me and chuckled.

“More stress than I already have?”

There was a pause and he was right in front of me, he had put his hand on my thigh, and was slowly moving it upwards. I could tell he was having a hard time, but there was nothing I could do.

“Not now Tony.”

I said with a smile, and he went back to the paperwork, which were all blueprints. 

“Maybe give it a few days. Something will come to you”

He was angry at himself for not knowing how to solve this. 

“But if I could just find it. Were wasting time.”

He was looking up at the screen, watching it diagnose everything from the map. Tapping his hand on his arm, before turning to me.

“Let’s go get dinner. I am starving.”

I made my way up the stairs, with Tony behind me and went to the kitchen. Steve ordered pizza, and we gathered to watch a movie.

After the movie and a heated discussion between Nat and Sam, we all headed to bed, I stripped down in the bathroom door, and see Tony messing with his guard suit that stayed at our door. I walk to the bed and lay down, putting his arm around me and laying on his chest.

 

I  started to drift off into sleep, but was woken up to a sound that shook the whole house. We all ran into the living room to see what had caused that sound, and were taken back and shocked at the same time. This was a new low for HYDRA….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sexy scene with Natalie Dormer!

Chapter 4

We ran out to the living room, all in shock, as the second floor of Stark Towers was gone, all gone. There was a gaping hole in the side of the building, and it was still falling. Tony quickly put on his suit, and Steve grabbed his shield. I ran behind the bar with Natasha to grab our guns, and started shooting.

“We can’t possibly get them all. Were out numbered.”

I yelled to her, as we loaded our guns and fired shots from the bar. 

“You take the staircase, and keep them from getting to the lab, they could be looking for something.”

Natasha said. She stayed at the bar, as I got up and ran to the stairs. I had my back pressed against the wall between the staircase and the door to the lab. This was unreal, I will not make it out alive.

I got on my knees and started shooting. Tony went right to the ship and took out the driver, while Steve and Bucky stayed in the sitting room. 

 

“Steve! What is the body count?”

I yelled to him, as he turned to talk to me, Bucky was left the crowd of robots.

“We took out the driver, and there is some here in the sitting room, can you do it?”

I nodded and got up and ran to him. He used his shield to keep me guarded as we talked.

“I need a boost. I'm gonna go help Tony.Okay?”

“Are you sure? That’s too dangerous. Let him do that.”

“Steve, I can do this. Help me up there.”

I yelled. Putting my gun in my holder, and stepping onto his shield. He lifted me up and tossed me towards the ship where Tony was.

Tony turned to see me up where he was, and I could tell he was mad, but he took a deep breath and pointed to the control panel. I knew what he meant. I reached for my gun, but was hit in the chest from the robot behind Tony. I fell down, but got up and shot him down, making my way to the control panel on the ship.

There was so many of them, they kept coming out of nowhere, I needed to do this quick, that would stop them from reproducing. I reached the panel and bent down to shoot it, but was hit again. This time I didn’t get back up. I had blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of beeping and my own breathing. I opened my eyes to see Tony’s big brown eyes sitting across from me.

“Welcome back sweetheart. You took a nasty hit on top of that ship. I turned to hit something, looked back and you were down.”

I sat up just a little, still confused. I looked to my left, and Bucky was in the same condition.

“Did I break anything?”

I said.

“No. You’re fine, just a minor concussion. But you will need to be here for a few hours.”

He said, getting up and kissing my forehead, before leaving the room.

I laid back down, and tried to close my eyes. I didn’t know whether to talk to Bucky or not. So we sat in silence. Few hours past and Steve came in to see Bucky.

“Steve i’m really sorry. I didn't think I would get hit up there. No one blames you, it's my fault.”

“I'm just glad your ok. Make sure you guys get enough rest. We're gonna have a meeting tomorrow morning.”

Me and Bucky nodded. The rest of the night was quiet, as I went back to sleep.

 

The next morning I woke to Tony looking at my chart. He said I need to take it easy, but I was good to come back upstairs. He helped me out of bed, and get dressed, before heading to the conference room.

I walked into the room to see everyone was waiting on me and Tony. We sat down at the end of the table and Natasha leaned over to rub my arm and welcome me back. I smiled as I turned my attention to the tall, dark man by the window.

It was Nick J. Fury. the Director of the Avengers. He was here to tell us what last night was about. 

“That little stunt HYDRA pulled last night thought it was going to catch you off guard, but you handled it well. Doesn’t mean they're gone.

Glad to see you feel better agent Barker.”

He turned around to look at everyone and me. He had a stack of folders on the table in front of him. 

“These are all files on the HYDRA agents you need to keep an eye out for. They go undercover, and could be anywhere.”

He looked around the room, as he handed out files. 

“Each of you have your own agent to watch for, catch and bring to me at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. I want these men captured and I don’t care what you do.”

We took the folder he handed us, and looked through everything. I opened my folder to see a beautiful blonde looking back at me.

It said her name was Cressida Dormer. She was 26 years old, and has been on the run for 3 years. Involved with the big bombing in New Hampshire. It said she had no known family left, and stays in New York, so I atleast don’t have to travel anywhere far.

“I look forward to seeing you all. Have a nice day.”

Fury said, as Tony walked him out. He was talking about something to Fury in the hallway and looked back at me as I was staring, and smiled at me. He had the biggest brown eyes. Hard to look away from.

 

Later that night, I had just gotten out of the shower, and was getting dressed when Tony came in.

“Knock knock. Are you decent?”

He said, leaning against the door, watching me pick out something to wear.

“I can't choose which dress.”

I held up two similar dresses, black with laces or a velvet red. He said to go with the one on the right. My black lace dress. 

I took off my towel and got changed, making sure to match my shoes and earrings.

 

He was always buying me nice things. That didn’t bother me, I enjoyed having nice things. But I would rather spend time with him, rather then him be in his lab day in and day out.

I went downstairs to see everyone having a good time. Tony and I made our way to the bar. He was looking stunning, having a black suit with a nice blue shirt underneath. He left to talk to Bucky about his arm repairs, and asked me to get him a drink.

“Wow. Ummm nice outfit.”

Said the bartender. He was some jerk Tony hired to work here full time.

“Thanks Joe. Can I get a martini and a beer please.”

I walked away from the bar and joined Steve and Sam on the couches. Natasha joined us soon after, as we sat and talked to each other, having a few drinks. Natasha noticed there was someone new over at the bar. She nudged me and I looked. I noticed instantly who it was: Cressida Dormer. 

Her long blonde hair went to her waist, and shaved on one side, that had a braid going down the side that was braided. She was wearing a long red dress, with black pump heels. I told Natasha I knew who it was, and I immediately got up and went to the bar. She had her back to me when I approached, but turned around when I got to the bar.

“Hi I’m Tony’s girlfriend, I’ve never seen you here before. What business do you have being here tonight?”

I said.

She smiled and took a drink, before saying,

“Oh I was just crashing. I apologize, it's a very lovely house.”

She took another drink. I watched her like a hawk, my agent was right here. I needed to get her in handcuffs or something. I was staring at her, but looked away, I didn’t want to be weird.

“What is your name? I must have missed it.”

I said.

“Oh it’s Cressida. Your’s?”

She answered.

“Brittany.”

We were walking toward the hallway of bedrooms.

“Did you want to talk in private? These parties get too loud sometimes.”

I motioned behind me to my bedroom. I could not believe how gorgeous this woman was.

“Yeah that would be great.”

She smiled, smiling.

She grabbed my arm as we walked down the hall to my room. Wow this had to be a dream. She was so gorgeous and I was, well, me. I kept my cool till we got to my room.

“You can throw your jacket wherever.”

I said, turning to put my beer on the side table. I heard a zip, what was she doing I thought. I turned back around and she was just in her under garments. Black lace matching set, of course. Was she trying to kill me?

“Oh.. Uhhh what are you?”

I started.

“Don’t think I know what’s going on here?”

She said walking to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. She took my hand and made me sit down next to her. I was supposed to be doing this. Not the other way around. She must know my plan, but I  didn’t say anything, and went along with it.

“You wouldn’t ask me to your room unless you planned on doing something with me.”

She said, before I could say anything, she put her finger on my lips, stopping me from talking. I stayed quiet and watched as she got up and unzipped my dress. Leaving it on the floor at my feet, and leaving kisses on my back and neck. That sent chills up my spine. She came back around and kissed me on the lips. It was soft and gentle and I wanted to keep going, so I pulled her into a hug and laid her down.

We started making out. Both in our underwear, and wrapped up in the sheets on my bed. I looked over at my nightstand and saw my gun. I ignored it for right now. I needed to make sure she trusted me first.

Things were getting steamy and we were both wanting more. I decided to unhook her bra and go for her breasts.They were just the right size when held in my hand, and I didn’t want to be anywhere else, but here at this moment. She seemed to really enjoyed that and so did I, so I continued. After doing that for a little bit, I decided to move downwards. She was playing with my hair, which felt amazing, so I did the same to her. It must have felt nice to her, because she moved down so I could grab more. I was so mesmerized by her, she was so gorgeous and had soft skin.

I worked my way down to her thighs and started kissing her there. Starting with little kisses, and just moving my tongue around. I could hear soft moans from where I was, and I kept me going. As she played with my hair some more, I started to do tricks with my tongue, and moved to her core, which seemed to get me in the mood as well. She pulled me up and we made out some more.

I made my way on top of her kissing her neck. I looked over for a second to make sure my gun was still there, and that's when I made my next move. I reached for my gun without breaking from her mouth, and pointed it at her.

“You shouldn’t trust strangers Cressida.”

I said.

She opened her eyes. She had the look of betrayal on her face. I felt bad, but at the same time, I didn’t, I was doing my job as the agent I was. 

“What’s this Brittany? I thought we were having a good time.”

She said.

“I had a great time with you. But my job comes first, then pleasure.”

I said getting off the bed, not lowering my gun.

“Come with me.”

I said, getting up from the bed, I still had the gun pointed at her. Getting our dresses back on, making our way to the first floor. I called Fury immediately and waited in the lobby. When he got to the house I grabbed her by the arm and took her to the door.

“Thankyou agent Barker. You will be hearing from me.”

I nodded, as Fury took her to the van. 

“Wait!”

I paused and turned back around when I heard that, and saw Cressida coming back towards me. I looked at her face, with her mascara running from the rain, and probably from crying.

“I will see you again.”

She said, as she planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back before saying.

“Not if I see you first.”

I smirked as she was put into the van and taken away.

I went back inside and finished the party. I later told Tony what all happened and he was proud of me for catching her. And sad that I didn’t let him watch what we did.  We went to bed way early into the next morning.

 

I woke up only a few hours later to a lot of banging next door. I got out of bed and hit the wall, telling them to keep it down, because Tony was still sleeping. They obviously didn't hear me and continued.

I got up and went to the kitchen to read the paper that Cap likes to get, and made coffee. I was reading the story about my mission accomplished last night, when I heard Bucky come out of his room, and with a girl this time. She was very pretty and very tall. Always Bucky’s type. Leaving in last night's clothes, a Blue party dress and flats. She grabbed a bagel from the counter and Bucky walked her out.

“So who's the mystery girl Bucky? And will we ever see her again?”

I was looking over my paper. As I put my coffee down, he answered,

“Yeah I think I will see her again. She was at the party last night, and we hooked up. Her name is Karen.”

“Wow way to catch up to the current century. I’m proud of you.”

I said, raising my eyebrows.

I was impressed. I never thought a complete shut in like Bucky would ever get the chance to get laid. She must have been pretty special.

 

The rest of the day was boring. Everyone had a hangover, except Steve, who constantly reminded us of it. We mostly did laundry, and the guys worked out. Except for Tony. He was back down in his lab with Bruce. Always working on something, but never finishing anything. I admired his hard work, it just took over everything in his life, including his relationships.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steve had gotten a call early in the morning from Fury about the HYDRA sighting in California. But this gave me time to train, it was about those bomb targets, but this was going to be an actual mission.

Steve was telling us about the phone call over breakfast. 

“There are three of them. We need to find them, and disable them.”

After I finished my breakfast, I went to shower and got dressed. The bathroom across from my bedroom was shared with two other people besides me and Tony. Natasha and Bucky, but they kept things neat and clean.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I bumped into Bucky.

“Oh sorry miss.”

He was always so polite, with his giant blue eyes. I often got lost in them, when he had his hair pulled back the way he did.

“No problem Buck. Just need to shower.”

He moved aside and I walked in.

Once out of the shower, I went to the kitchen, and heard everyone talking about someone.

“What’s everyone talking about?”

I took the seat next to Nat, and looked around.

“I’m just going to come out and say it. You’re too young and not going on this mission.”

Tony said, making eye contact.

“What? That’s not fair! I’m valuable to this team!”

I was furious. There was silence among all of us, then Steve said.

“We don’t need you getting hurt. It’s better this way.”

“No! This is not fair. Just because i’m the youngest member of them team. I’m going Steve and you can’t stop me.”

I could feel my face heating up from anger. I got up from the chair and ran to my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed, crying when Tony walked in.

“How are you holding up?”

I wiped my tears away as he patted my back.

“It’s not fair. Did everyone agree to this while I was in the shower?”

I was talking, as he played with my hair.

“Yes I did agree with them, but you chose this life, and they don’t understand that yet. They still see you as a small kid.”

“I am going anyway. I want to help.”

“You’re not alone. We will be there to help.”

He said, stroking my face. We got to kiss for a little bit, before Steve interrupted, telling us it was time to leave. I walked past him to grab my bag and suit. We all walked into the garage and got on the Jet.

 

We arrived in San Fran in about 7 hours. The last thing we wanted to do was think about a mission that included bombs. I was shook awake by Bruce, who had let me sleep in his lap. I stood up and adjusted my suit, making sure all my weapons were in order, before leaving the jet.

 

We got inside the abandoned building, and started looking around. Tony had scoped out the building as we flew up, and was talking everyone through it.

“Britt. I need you to check the 3rd floor, all the rooms, there should be 5 of them.”

I heard in my ear piece, saying okay as I ran up the stairs, checking my back, and looking for targets. I peeked my head in every room, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing suspicious. So I kept walking. As I went back into the hallway, after checking room #4, I heard footsteps that weren’t mine behind me. I turned around quick, gun raised and saw who I never thought I would see again. 

 

Cressida. Neither of us said anything, just stared at each other. Waiting for the other to do or say something, then she spoke first.

“I’m not going to fight you. I was actually just leaving.”

She still had her hands up, and so was my gun.

She walked to me, very slowly. I didn’t put my gun down, I was an agent, I still need to do my job. As she got closer, I didn’t have my gun as high, but still ready to fire.

“What are you doing here?”

I asked, as I eyed her walking toward me.

“I was told to look out for the Avengers. I couldn’t remember that you were apart of them.”

“Well we're here, what do you want with us? Turn us in?”

“No. I was just a spotter, let them know when you got here then leave.”

“Why haven’t you yet. We’re all here, looking for those bombs you planted.”

“That was HYDRA, not me, i’m just a spy for HYDRA.”

She had gotten within arms length of me, and lowered my gun for me. We took a minute to look at each other, as I thought about what she had said.

She looked me in the eyes, before taking her hand and putting it on my cheek. I was trying not to show emotion, but this girl changed my mind.

“I don’t want to lose you again. But we both know we have to do our jobs.”

I said, letting her touch my cheek. She looked upset, and I saw a tear roll down her face, she whispered,

“Go. Now.”

“What?”

I said confused. What trick was she going to play on me. I took a step back, and looked at her again, taking her hand in mine, I said

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m saving your life. Now go. Get out of here.”

I didn’t need another hint. I moved past her and ran to the staircase, but stopping and coming back to her. Taking her in a tight embrace, we kissed like we did that night, not breaking free for air. 

“Thank you.”

I whispered in her hair, and turned to leave again.

I ran downstairs, yelling to Stark and the team that we needed to leave, our mission has been compromised. We ran outside to see that she had, in fact, done her job. We fought off every HYDRA agent that came our way. I looked back to the building only to find her leaving the scene. Just in time too, it had blown up just seconds later, and there was now rubble and brick flying everywhere.

We fought off the rest of the agents that came our way, and headed for the jet. I was still thinking about what she did for me. She saved my life, yet she barely knew me. I climbed into the jet to hear Tony say to buckle our seatbelts, and we were off. 

 

The next few days were pretty boring. Working in the lab, or watching the news on the outcome of that event. Bruce, Tony, and I were still working on how to track the other bombs, and figure out how to disable them. But we got nowhere, and soon gave it a break. 

The weekends went by fast, mostly because we all slept in, or trained most of the day. One afternoon, I got done training with Natasha, and was heading to my room when I ran into Tony in the hallway.

“Oh hi Tony. Just worked out with Natasha, going to go shower.”

“No problem. Hey how about dinner tonight? Just the two of us.”

He was leaning against the wall opposite me, watching my every move.

“Oh really? I would love too.”

“Good. We could use some time alone.”

I agreed with him.

He seemed happy. He clapped his hands together, and saying:

“7o’clock. Wear something stunning.”

He gave me a wink, and he was gone.

  
  


We pulled up to the restaurant he was taking me to, and it was just beautiful. Lights all around the trees, and the chandelier could be seen from the parking lot. This was how Tony Stark did dinner dates. I got the star treatment. A nice table with a view by the water, that came with a table all to ourselves. We ordered our dinner, and he got an order of special wine just for the two of us. And we began to talk.

He took a drink of his wine and looked over to me.

“I don’t want to talk work. This is a night for us two.”

He gave me a small wink, and taking a drink.

“Okay. what should we talk about?”

I asked, taking a drink of my wine.

“Well I had an idea about our next vacation. You pick, anywhere in the world you want to go. Is where we can go. We have been dating for 2 years and we need to go somewhere special to celebrate our love.”

I loved the sound of all that, but the truth was, would he really go with me. The last time we tried to go somewhere, I was left to wait at the airport for 2 hours, because something came up in the lab, and he had to take care of it.

Our food had arrived, so we began to eat. The night went on with us sharing stories and ideas about the mission, but really we just wanted to enjoy each other's company. Tony had a sweet side to him once you got him talking, and he wasn’t acting like a know it all, it was taking me back to when we first met. 

But as the night went on, he was noticing something off inside. Something was happening inside the restaurant. He told me to stay put, but knowing I wouldn’t listen, didn’t get mad when I got up and followed anyway. 

I stayed a few feet behind him to watch what was happening on the first floor of the restaurant. We leaned over the balcony to see two big built men were arguing with the host about whether or not she saw us walk into the resturaunt. Tony looked back at me, and realized we had walked into a trap.

I had my gun holstered to my thigh, and when I went to grab it, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a warm breathe on my neck.

“Don’t move sweetheart.”

I didn’t move a muscle, and put my dress back down, and my hands up. I shot Tony a look and he came to help, but it wasn’t much help.

“Stark.”

One of HYDRA men. He had found us here, and now we were in trouble.

The giant man came up to Tony and grabbed his shoulder, which didn’t set well, because Tony had swung and hit the man in the face, and pushing him down.

While being distracted, the man holding me, let go, and I elbowed his stomach and ran into Tony’s arms.Tony caught me and we ran up the stairs and down the hall. We had to think fast, so we picked a room, and locked the door behind us. 

“What the hell was that?”

I asked, falling down into a chair.

Breathing hard, Tony said

“I don’t know. How did they know we were here tonight..”

We sat down in some chairs to catch our breathe.

“We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

I was looking around the room for something to use as a distraction, while Tony looked out the window.

I looked over to him, knowing what he was thinking.

“I am not jumping out of that window Tony. Not happening.”

“It’s not a far drop and I have a secret weapon.”

He said, pulling back his jacket to show a bracelet on his wrist. 

“Is that your suit?”

“Yes. and when I get it put on, you need to jump out and I will catch you. Promise.”

“You have to trust me Darling”

I shook my head. That was insane, he couldn't possibly think i'm jumping out of this window. I stood there, worried. But there was really no other way out.

“Okay. I trust you Tony.”

I said quietly, I stood by the window as he took out the bracelet. I backed up as metal began to crawl up his arm, and cover his whole body in red and gold armor. I heard voices outside the door yelling at us to come out and told him he needed to go quick.

He jumped out the window and turned to me, with his arms open. I stepped onto the window pane, taking my shoes off and jumped into his arms. I didn’t die, my body hit the cold metal of his suit. I was in Tony’s arms, flying through the night sky. It was such a beautiful view, I could spend all night here, but at this moment, I really wanted to go home.

We got to the top of the Stark Tower, on the opposite side from where we stayed, and walked to the elevator inside. He took off the Iron Man suit, and I put my shoes back on, when we got to the door of the living room, he told the story of what happened.

“How did they know you two were there for dinner?”

Steve said, standing up, he was furious. 

“Out of all the restaurants in New York, they went to that one?”

Natasha chimed in.

I was too shook up, and went to sit down next to Tony who was in the kitchen.

“All I can think of is were being watched. By someone, somewhere.”

Tony said, from the kitchen, taking his medicine.

“We need to have a scout then. Someone to watch for them, when they try to find us.”

Steve said, standing up.

It was all making sense to me now. Who would know where any of us were, what were doing and where we’re to be next.. Then it came to me. The one person who I thought I trusted, who I told things to about me being with the Avengers. And who had been in this house, who is on the other side of everything.

“I think I know who you guys.”

I piped up,

They all looked to me, waiting for me to finish my answer.

“Cressida Dormer. She was in the house the night of the party, and she saw the folder in my room that night, and she was the one who let us know they were there when we were disabling the bombs in california.”

 

We all looked at each other, mixed emotions filled the room. I knew what was going to happen next. Tony was the first to speak.

“She knows too much. And needs to be taken out.”

Everyone nodded and agreement. Even I did, it had to happen eventually. And I was going to make sure it’s me who makes it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We had just got done having sex, and Tony was passed out naked next to me. I got up, panting,and went to get something to drink. That’s when I noticed Bucky on the couch.

“Can’t sleep Buck?”

I asked. Taking a drink from my water.

He shook his head no, and went back to his floor. I went back to bed and cuddled up next to Tony, which must have spooked him, because the robot that guarded our room without warning, grab my neck with his cold metal hand, not letting go and getting tighter. I was freaking out, and could barely breathe. I managed to sit up and hit Tony to get his attention. 

Tony immediately sat up and turned on the light, yelling at the robot to go into sleep mode. I turned to him, rubbing my neck and catching my breathe, I said,

“That is the 3rd time this week Tony, I am sick of it!”

“I’m sorry. I keep having that fucking dream, the New York one. I guess I told it to wake up.”

He said, he was all sweaty and getting up to clean off, I was already out of bed, heading to the door.

“I’m sleeping out on the couch. Goodnight.”

I grabbed a blanket and headed to the front room to sleep.

 

I got up the next morning and went to take a shower. Tony wasn’t in bed when I got done with my shower, so I went to check the lab, where he spent most of his time. When I got to the glass door, I could see into the lab, he wasn’t there either. But, I typed the code and went in anyway. I went right to his desk and went through his paperwork. Signing things that needed his signature, or file things in the proper bins, he was never good at organizing anything.

While going through the Sokovia accords from Director Fury, Bucky came in, wanting to know if Tony could change his bandages on his metal arm. I told him to come right in and I could change it for him. He shut the door, and came to sit in the chair.

“So what needs changing Bucky?”

I asked, as I put down the folder, and focused on him.

“Just need to change the tape on my metal arm. I can wait for Tony.”

I waved my hand at him.

“ It’s not a problem I can do it. Not really doing anything else.”

I walked over to the cabinet with all the medical equipment, and grabbed what I needed and walked over to Bucky.

“So what was in the folder you were reading?”

He said, after being silent for awhile.

I took out the gauze and began to wrap his arm, when I answered him.

“It's a folder about the Sokovia Accords. Basically restricting the Avengers in what they can do according to the government. And sending you back to Germany. But don’t worry, we won’t let that happen.”

I gave him a small wink, before putting things back in the cabinet. He whispered thanks, and left the lab, saying “Hi Tony” before leaving.

I turned to see Tony coming through the door, into the lab. 

“I went through that paperwork for you Tony, I still need finish reading the accords…”

“Okay. what is going to be our plan with the accords and Barnes?”

He said, drinking his nasty green shake.

“We have time, but not enough. We need to talk Fury into giving us more time to convince him that Barnes is the victim, not the monster.”

I said, sitting at my desk, across from his.

“Were going to need a damn miracle.”

He was watching the monitor, waiting for something to pop up.

“I’m going to go upstairs and see what Rogers thinks.”

He came to grab the folder from my desk, giving me a kiss on the forehead and going up to the living room.

I decided to stay in the lab for a few hours, but when I starting getting a neck cramp, I went upstairs to get something to eat.

Steve and Bucky were in the kitchen sitting at the bar having a drink with Tony, so I went to sit with them.

“So Steve I read up on the accords, and we might be able to convince Fury for more time.”

“Not if they still think Bucky is a villain or someone who can’t control his own mind.”

He was right about that. And that's when Bucky chimed in.

“I can't control it Steve. Maybe it's better for everyone, if you know, I go back into the ice.”

Steve hung his head, with his hands on the counter.

“That won’t be an option Buck, I promise, we will figure something out.”

“Steve. It really will be difficult to talk Fury into extending the contract. But we are going to try our best.”

I said, taking a drink.

We all nodded and stayed silent. When dinner was done, we all set up the table and sat down to eat. We all shared opinions about the accords, but decided to not talk about it too much till Fury can see us.

After dinner we all went to watch tv until we were ready for bed. When it was time for bed, I found Tony at his bar talking to the bartender, who looked alot like Joseph- Gordon Levitt, and was super rude.

“Tony let’s go to bed, I’m getting tired.”

I yawned, walking over to the bar and putting my head on his shoulder. Making sure he saw me wearing my low cut shirt.

“Okay just a second. I’m talking to Joe.”

He said, giving my ass a small smack. That made me giggle.

I stayed to listen to the conversation, but it was just about cars. I laid my head down on the bar and made a pouty face at him, and said,

“Tony can we please go to bed?”

“Men are talking sweetie. Go away.”

 When the bartender said that to me, it didn’t set well with me or Tony. But, Before I could say anything, he was on the floor, and Tony was holding his hand.

“Tony! No!”

I screamed, shoving Tony in his chest.

“He doesn’t get to talk to you like that.”

He said, screaming to make sure everyone can hear him.

“What the hell Stark?”

Joe had gotten up from the floor, holding his face. It was bleeding by his lip, from where had Tony hit him.

“Say sorry to her.”

I stepped in front of Joe,

“No Tony it's okay. Let's just forget it and go to bed.”

He looked from me to Joe, and followed me into our room.

“God Tony I wish you would just control your anger sometimes! What were you thinking? I can handle myself!”

I yelled pointing to the living room and slamming the door, even though the team knew we were fighting again. I started taking off my shirt and getting ready for bed. Tony didn’t say anything, he was just staring at me, with his glossed over.

I rolled my eyes at him in disgust. 

“I'm going to bed Tony.”

I walked to my side of the bed, but his guard bot stepped in between us and putting his arms up, he then took his left arm and hit me in the chest, forcing me against the wall. Not budging, my back hit the wall first, then my neck. Making my vision all fuzzy.

“Ow! Tony tell him to stop.”

Tony came over and turned it off, making me fall to the floor, grabbing my chest.

He helped me to bed and laid me down on my side. I can imagine how bad it will look in the morning, and to everyone else.

“I’m going to the lab to see what malfunction this robot is having, I will be right back, just need to run some tests.”

He said, giving me a kiss on my cheek and leaving the room, before turning off the light.

 

The next morning I woke up alone, I wasn’t mad or surprised. He had spent all night in his lab again. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to have some coffee with Steve and Sam. As I walked around and tried to reach for a coffee cup, I let out a whine.

“Are you okay?”

Steve asked, getting up to get the cup for me. 

I walked slowly over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee, before saying,

“Yeah. just a little sore.”

He didn't believe me, and lifted my shirt, to see my entire back covered with a purple bruise.

“He didn't mean it Steve.. The robot sensed danger and pinned me against the wall.”

Steve was staring at me, his eyes wide as they could go. I didn't look him in the eye. I was embarrassed that I let his damn robot do this to me, I was a Black Widow like assassin, I should be able to see these things coming, now I have a sore back and neck.

He walked over to me, handing me the cup, and whispered:

“You deserve better. We both know it.”

I looked up at him when he walked back to the other side of the bar where Sam was, and tilted my head, which brought back pain from being pushed. I decided to go sit on the couch and wait for Tony to be done in the lab.

I was looking out the window at the busy street, when I heard Tony come up the stairs from the lab, with Bruce close behind. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile, which he gave me back. He must still remember what all happened. But neither of us were going to bring it up.

 

“So I think we all deserve a fun day. Go somewhere, and not think about Avenger stuff.”

Steve said, announcing to the entire room. Everyone was looking at him weird. He wasn't the one to usually suggest taking a day off.

“Where would we go Rogers?”

Natasha said, sitting on the couch next to me.

“Well we can take a vote.”

Steve said, looking at everyone.

“I vote Vegas.”

Tony says first, while everyone shook their heads no. I wouldn't mind, but Tony gets even uglier when he is gambling. 

“What about Coney Island? Steve and I went there all the time as kids. It's a lot of fun.”

Bucky said. Everyone thought about it. Tony doesn’t need to be drinking and this might be a nice distraction.

“I’m in Steve. That sounds fun.”

I said, giving him a smile.

“Sure we can go Rogers, are we going to drive together or separate?”

Tony said, looking at me, knowing I knew what he was doing. He wanted me alone with him, so I wouldn’t tell anyone what happened with the guard bot.

“That’s fine Stark, everyone be ready by 1?”

Steve said, as he walked to the elevator.

Everyone got up after that and went to their own rooms to get ready to go. I went over to Tony and gave him a kiss. Telling him I missed him while he was in the lab. He held my hand as we went to our room to shower and get dressed. I picked out a cute tank top and jean shorts, and flats to wear. Tony looked so handsome, just jeans and a T shirt, but he always made it look so good. We took his blue corvette, while Steve took the other one to take him,Bucky,Natasha, and Sam.

 

The drive there was quiet. We pulled up to the parking garage, that was attached to Coney Island and went inside park. Everyone paid for their own tickets, in case they wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel. Which me and Tony did, then we devised a plan for that day's events.

“I want to do the Ferris Wheel!”

Natasha yelled. Making everyone cringe at how loud she was.

“You guys can do that first, then we have lunch, ride some roller coasters, then we look at shops and meet here, pointing to where we were all standing, before going home.”

Steve said in his “Captain” voice.

We all kinda laughed, we were thinking the same thing. We each broke up and headed our own way around Coney Island. Tony took me wherever I wanted to go, even in some of the girly shops. Which I was just testing him with, and he seemed to last through those, so I went ahead and said we could go do the Ferris Wheel, before meeting the others for lunch.

As we waited in line for the Ferris Wheel, he was being awfully handsy, which I liked, just not in public. I ignored it for awhile, before it was our turn to get inside of the cage. I walked in front of him and took my seat. While we went up into the air, he took some pictures of me and him, it was great, bring back memories of when I first joined the Avengers.

All though that nice Tony act didn’t last long, he started feeling me up again. I would push him away, but that made him angry and come back over to me, smacking my hand away. 

“Riders please stay seated, we are experiencing difficulties with the ride. Thank you.”

We heard over the intercom, and I felt my heart drop. I didn't like heights one bit, this was making me uneasy. I looked over the edge to see Steve and Bucky looking up at us. I gave them a wave and blew a kiss. Bucky seemed to like the attention and waved back, Steve just laughed.

“Well looks like we're stuck.”

I turned to see him messing with his shirt, and loosening his belt.

“No Tony. I am not doing that up here. In public.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

He said grabbing my wrist and pulled me into him, kissing me. It was nice not tasting day old alcohol. It put me in somewhat of a mood. 

“Maybe just a little bit.”

I said. Smiling at him as I gave him another kiss.

For the next 5 minutes I sat on his lap, making out with him, while he played with my hair. We felt the cage move, and decided to stop, as we heard the instructor come back on.

“We should get you down in the next minute or two, please stay seated. Thank you!”

“We can finish this later.”

I whispered, giving him one more big kiss, before getting back to my seat.

“I’m holding you to it.”

He said, pulling me close to him, giving me a hug. It was glad to see him like this again. I really wish he wouldn't drink so much, but asking him to quiet was easier said than done. I sat in his arms till our cage got around to the beginning and we hopped off to meet everyone else for lunch.

 

“I saw what you did up there.”

Bucky said to me, very quietly, while everyone was ahead of us. I stopped dead and looked at him.

“Did what?”

I was pretending not to know what he was talking about. But I knew. It was that kiss I blew.

“That kiss you blew to me and Steve.”

“Oh that?”

I made it sound as if I was joking around.

“You know I love you guys. Like my older brothers.”

He bought it, becuase he shrugged and ran to catch up to Steve. Who was in the middle of fighting with Tony where to go eat. After much yelling and Steve almost wanting to hit Tony in the face, they settled on a burger place. We all got into the small crowded burger shack and ordered our food. We decided to sit as a group so we could all talk.

“How was the wheel?”

Clint asked to me. I said

“It was good till we got stuck.” 

“Oh that must have sucked. Huh Stark?”

He said, giving Tony a wink, to which Tony said, while giving me a wink,

“Ehh.. we made do.”

 

We all sat and enjoyed our food, before getting up and heading to the front of the park. It was close to closing time, and all the guests was leaving, so nothing had long lines. The guys rode more coasters, as me and Natasha sat around and waited for them to be done. 

It was about time for the park to close when the guys said they were ready to go. We walked to the front of the park and loaded up the cars and went back to the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up with a giant headache. I Definitely drank way  too much last night, but that’s what we like to do here. We like to party hard, and we paid for it. I rolled over in bed to find Tony not there, which wasn’t a surprise, and got up and went to the kitchen for some coffee.

I got to the kitchen and to my surprise, everyone was there. It looked like I was the last one to wake up.  

“Well good morning sunshine.”

Tony said, greeting me with a kissing me on my forehead.

I half smiled at him and looked to Steve who spoke next.

“You should get dressed when you're done with that, we have a meeting with Fury in about 20 minutes.”

“It’s always business with you isn’t it Cap?”

I said, with a smart ass smile on my face. Which made him smile back.

“I will meet you guys there, I gotta get dressed.”

I left with my coffee and went to my room to get dressed for the meeting. We didn’t have to wear anything formal, but we did have to dress nice when Fury came around, because it usually meant business. 

I threw my towel aside from my shower, and went to the dresser to get out my clothes. As I got dressed I heard FRIDAY come on. 

“Ms Brittany, Director Fury is almost here for the meeting.”

“Thank you FRIDAY, tell Tony I will be there in a minute.”

“I will alert Mr Stark.”

As I walked down the the conference room I saw Bucky. He was waiting outside the room until Steve got there to walk with him. I waved at him and walked inside to sit next to Tony. The room was quiet, and everyone was here, waiting on Director Fury to show up.

We didn’t have to wait much longer, within a few minutes the elevator opened and Fury came out followed by two agents. He told them they weren’t necessary and could wait in the lobby. 

He came into the room and was the first one to talk.

“Has everyone looked over the accords? Any questions?”

He asked. He turned to look at us, and watched all of our expressions, as he looked around the room.

“We did read them. We would like to ask for more time.”

Steve said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. We had plenty of time, we made our decision, what was he talking about?

“Director? If I may?”

I asked, piping up. He acknowledged me, nodding, letting me know I could continue.

“I mean to be rude against Captain Rogers, but we had plenty of time to look over the accords, and we all pretty much made our decision, I don't know what Captain Rogers is talking about with needing more time.”

Fury looked at me, Then said,

“I understand. Now I think this is also about his best friend, Mr Barnes?”

“Yes.” 

I answered. Looking to the lobby, seeing Bucky sitting by himself.

“I am aware this is about Mr Barnes, I fully agree to protect him and keep him safe. He was a victim, not a villain, and I would like SHIELD to see it that way.”

Tony chimed in after me,

“I have to agree with Ms Barker. Her reasons are solid, and I think it's a start on the accords.”

I looked over and mouthing “Thankyou” to him, and smiling at him before turning back to Fury.

“Does anyone else feel this way also?”

Fury asked, looking around the room.

Everyone shook their heads. I think we finally got them to think of it on another level instead of just locking people up. We all sat in silence for a little bit, as he discussed how the situation would be handled back at SHIELD. Then he dismissed us. 

“That didn’t take long at all. But I hope they actually listen this time. I don't want anyone to be taken away unless they did something completely heinous. And we consider Barnes an Avenger now, it’s weird, but it’s true.”

I said, taking the folder from Tony and walking with him to the lab. 

We got to the lab and I set the folder down on the table, looking at the mess on his desk.

“Do you ever do any paperwork, or just make messes in the lab?”

“Why would I bother with that stuff when I have you to do it for me?”

He said with a smirk. Which was when he was being a smart ass.

“I do it because it needs to be done, not because I enjoy it.”

I said huffing, taking the folders and putting them in my arms. 

“At least think about cleaning up, Bruces side is pretty clean, yours could use some work.”

I smiled, waving my hand around. I turn to leave and was stopped by a pair of warm hands around my waist. I let out a giggle that sounded like a scream, and felt his warm breath on my neck. 

“You are so damn sexy when you tell me what to do.”

He whispered, nipping at my ear and kissing my neck.

I smiled like a dork and whispered back,

“Well then you should come to bed tonight, and I can tell you what to do to me.”

I turned around giving him a quick kiss and left the lab, watching him stare at me with the lust in eyes, I might just get my wish tonight.

I made my way to the dining room, dropping the folders on the table and got started. As I began on the second folder, I heard a noise come from the hallway, and led to the kitchen.

I picked my head up to see who it was, and it was Bruce. He looked tired, and was joining me at the table with something to eat. He was looking at his paper in between looking at me at what I was doing. He broke the silence by saying,

“It’s getting late, shouldn’t you be going to bed.”

“Is it that late already?”

I asked looking at the clock on the wall. I didn’t even notice how late it was.

“Are you going to bed? You have been in that lab for days it seems like.”

I said, gathering up my, well Tony’s, paperwork.

“I will in a little bit. I still have some work to get done before I can leave. We’re about done with our A.I unit were building.”

He said, as I finished cleaning up, I turned to him.

“What did you just say?”

He looked at me like he offended me when I asked that.

“I said we’re almost done with our A.I unit were building... I’m sorry, is there something wrong with that?” 

“I’m not mad at you Bruce, it’s just that Tony doesn’t tell me anything anymore! He doesn’t sleep enough as it is with all this HYDRA shit going on, and now he is building another damn robot!”

I said, slightly irritated and a little too loud, I couldn’t believe he didn't tell me about this little experiment he was working on. I told Bruce goodnight, and went down the hallway to my bedroom.

I threw the folders down on the table by my side of the bed, changed into my PJ’s, and climbed into bed. I laid down and waited for Tony to come to bed. We had to talk about this damn robot he’s working on.

I didn’t have to wait that long, for he came in about 10 minutes later. I said hi, trying not to sound mad at him, and he didn’t catch onto anything, so I waited till he got next to me in bed to bring it up.

“Tony. We need to talk.”

“That’s never a good sign.”

I paused before saying,

“Well, while I was working on the paperwork, I talked to Bruce for a little bit, and he told me about your latest project you’re working on.”

He looked at me while I was talking, and scratched his chin before saying,

“Well I just gotta take my mind off of everything with HYDRA. I didn’t mean to start a new project, but hear me out. What if I made this for you.”

“What now?”

I asked, I was clearly confused.

“Yeah what if I made this suit for you, for when we go on missions. Like Iron Man, and you would be War Machine, or something.”

“Tony… I don’t know about that. That sounds super dangerous, I’m an assassin I don’t know how to operate a machine suit. Just promise me you won’t let it go to your head, and obsess over it. You don’t need more projects.”

I said with uncertainty in my voice. I told him to turn out the lights, and snuggled up close to him so we could go to bed. We have a busy week ahead of us.

 

The weekend had finally come! I had gotten most of those folders taken care of. Some needed Tony’s signature, but most just needed reading and checking boxes on shipment for the business.Tony was going to host a party tonight since it was Friday. I had just finished getting dressed to go work out downstairs, when I ran into Tony. 

“Oh hey babe, where are you going?”

He asked, grabbing me by the waist, and pulling me into a hug.

“I am going to work out for a little bit. Heading to the lab?”

I said, kissing him. He had just gotten out of the conference room for something he had to do with Cap, probably related to HYDRA. 

“Yeah going to get working on my suit we talked about. I think it's almost done, but there are a few things I gotta tweak like color and style and size, since you’re a lot shorter then me.”

He said. He then held up his fingers to my lips to keep me from talking, as he pulled out his phone. He was getting a call from Clint, who was on the screen, he looked like he was in Ohio. 

“I will see you at the party tonight? Love you bye.”

He kissed my forehead and ran downstairs to the lab,  I rolled my eyes and  went downstairs.

When I got there I thought it would be just me, as I didn’t see anyone there. As I walked to the punching bag to get started, I was scared shitless to see someone standing against the wall across from me. Bucky was watching me work out. He didn’t say anything, just stood there and watched me punch the bag.

“Are you just going to stare at me Barnes?”

I asked, without looking at him.

“Just can’t see someone your size moving that fast. You wouldn’t have lasted in the war.”

“My size helps. If they don’t see me as a threat, easier for me to catch them off guard.”

I answered with one final kick to the bag. I finished with the bag and walked over to the boxing ring. I began to do flips and jump around to stretch. I must have not noticed how close to the edge I was, because I fell backwards, but didn’t hit the floor. I looked up to see that Bucky had caught me. We locked eyes, not knowing what to say, just staring at each other. I eventually said thanks. He apologized and let me down, causing me to run out of the room to go shower.

 

“FRIDAY can you tell Natasha to come to my room.”

“Right away Ms Barker.”

I finished putting my makeup on and fixing my hair, when Natasha came in.

“What did you need help with Brittany?”

Nat asked. She looked amazing, her purple dress with sequins, just above her knee and black pumps. She came over to me and fixed my hair.

“So I gotta tell you what happened today.”

I said, I as I told her about how Barnes watched me, then caught me when I almost fell.

“Woah! Not so sheltered I guess.”

She said, she was just as surprised. Then she asked what I was going to wear to the party.

“What is Tony wearing? Maybe you two could match.”

She said with a wink.

“I have no clue. He is probably still in the lab doing god knows what. I like this one.”

I picked up the silver dress that had fringe lining the bottom hem. It stopped right above my knee, and of course I had the matching shoes. Nat helped fix my hair and rubbed my shoulders, as I told her about the work load I have been buried under.

“Before you came along Pepper did everything too, he just did Tony stuff and was Iron Man. Don’t be hard on yourself. You will get it done.”

And she left the room to go be the bartender.

 

I got to the main level of Stark Towers to see that it was packed. There were people getting drinks from Nat at the bar, who shot me a smile, and there were men talking to Steve and Clint. I again noticed Bucky by himself, just watching everyone else, and decided to go talk to him.

“Are you going to mingle or stare at people?”

I said, standing next to him against the wall.

“My date isn’t here yet.”

I didn’t expect that answer, and it made me look at him like I had heard him wrong.

“You brought someone? I mean congrats. Just didn’t think you knew anyone besides us.”

“Thank you, I met her at the last party we had.”

He said back, then walked off to get a drink.

I stood there for a moment, before walking over to Tony to see what he was up to. 

“Good to finally see you out of the office.”

I said giving him a kiss. 

“Well a party can’t get started without the host. You look gorgeous. Did I buy that one?”

He asked. As I twirled in my dress, and played with the fringe at the bottom. 

“Oh yes you did. It was my late birthday present.”

I said, as I took a drink from the waiter walking by us. 

“So what were you guys talking about?”

I asked. Looking at them all.

“Oh we were talking about work. And how we found the next bomb, that kinda needs to be taken care of as soon as possible.”

Clint answered.

I looked at all three of them in shock, and they nodded. Tony showed me a video on his phone of Cleveland being under attack.

“Is anyone taking of care of this at the moment?”

I asked kinda frustrated.

“SHIELD is. We’re supposed to go when they get the lead and location.”

Steve said. 

“Let me know if I get to go like last time. And I am not wearing that suit Tony.”

Tony opened and closed his mouth again, grabbing my waist and squeezing it lightly.

I leaned into his chest and whispered to his ear,

“You still owe me for the other night.”

I looked up to see him smirk behind his glass. I excused myself to go answer the door and was shocked to see who it was. 

“Hi is Bucky here?”

She asked. It took me a minute to remember who she was, then she said her name was Karen, and that helped. She was the girl who stayed the night from the last party.

“Oh yeah come on in. He has been expecting you.”

I said, trying to sound playful, and giving a small wink.

She came in the door and went right to Bucky and started talking. I watched them for a little bit, before going back to Tony and the guys. He really did look like a ladies man back in his day.

The party itself lasted until midnight, and when it was time for people to leave, I saw Karen and Bucky go to his room. I looked around for Tony and couldn’t find him so I just decided to go to bed alone. I waited 2 hours for him to come to bed, and he was covered in motor oil. It was definitely a mood killer, and by the looks of him, he didn’t even remember.

We got into bed and talked for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. It wasn’t long before a loud alarm like noise woke us up, and turned on the lights for us. We both looked at each other with confusion, and got out of bed to check on the noise. 

Apparently it wasn’t just us. The whole team came out in their pj’s to see what the sound was.

“Is one of your machines coming to life Stark?”

Steve said, with anger in his voice.

“I don’t think so…?”

Tony said to himself, not sure if it was his fault or not yet.

Bruce went down to the lab with Tony to see what the noise was and, where it came from. They soon turned off the alarm, and came back upstairs to tell us not to worry, they were just running some tests and something malfunctioned.

We all made our way back to our bedrooms and tried to sleep again. But Tony had gotten a call from Clint again and I was there for the video chat.

“Hey did I wake you guys? Are you dressed Tony?”

Clint asked, only being able to see Tony’s chest.

“Were dressed Clint. What’s the news?”

I said, pulling the sheet up to my chest, I was not dressed.

“Well… you might want to see this.”

He turned the phone toward the wreckage that was the Cleveland city hall, in Ohio. Brick and trash lay everywhere, while the police try to get people to safety.

“Oh god.”

I whispered to myself. But Tony must have heard me, because he got up and asked FRIDAY to come on.

“FRIDAY alert Mr Rogers and everyone else, we are taking a field trip.”

“Certainly Mr Stark.”

“You’re gonna want to suit up sweetheart. It’s going to be a long day.”

He said. Looking at me, and throwing me my thermal suit. 

I got up and got dressed, before running to the weapon closet in the hallway. Then made my way to the living room. Everyone else had gotten the message and were on the same page. Bucky had to call Karen a cab, seeing has how she couldn’t go with us.

We all got ready to go as Tony and Bruce did last minute things in the lab. Like setting up alarms for the house, like they always did before we left. 

We piled into the jet parked out in the garage off the side of the house, and as Tony put it. “Made a field trip.”


	8. Chapter 8

We had made it to Ohio 6 hours later, and the sun had just came up. Tony suggested we split into teams to cover all our bases, and recruit back when we had the information we came for. I chose to stay with him to cover more while flying. Everyone else stayed on foot to secure the ground.

“Do you really think they lost a lot of citizens?”

I asked Tony. As we flew overhead.

“There is no way of knowing without asking. I’m letting you down here on the steps. You go in a look around with the others.”

He answered as he set he set me down.

“I’m going with you Tony.”

I was furious. He was always treating me like a kid on missions.

“No the sky is too dangerous for you, you’re safe down here. Trust me.”

With a quick kiss on the lips, he was gone. Off to the sky to circle the building. I ran up the stairs that led to the city hall and went inside. With the roof gone, you could see into the entire building, every floor. I had to watch my back while checking floors, incase someone came up behind me. I tried to listen to everyone through the coms, but it was getting distracting so I soon tuned them out. They were just talking about their weekends.

“Are you guys done ogling over the weather woman?”

I said, smiling to myself.

“You know who we're talking about?”

Sam asked. Surprised I was even paying attention.

“Yes Sam. The only woman you have talked about for the past 3 days. I was going to ask for some back up when you’re done.”

Steve and Clint took turns laughing and teasing him, while the girls said they would be my backup.

I got to the tenth floor of city hall to look around and make sure nothing was left over from the explosion. Everyone yelled clear as they checked each room, and I was the last one to check on that floor. I came out of the room and made my way to the staircase. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I turned quickly to see who it was, sure enough, it was HYDRA. I was up against the wall, nowhere to go, I yelled to the team that I was cornered and they soon came to my aid.

“It’s too late. They can’t help you honey.”

The tall HYDRA agent looked at me, all smug. Thinking he won.

“Don’t call me honey, and they are here in time.”

I snapped back. Looking at my surroundings, trying to find a way out, but there was none. Maybe he was right. He walked toward me, but I fought him off as long as I could. Kicking him in the shins, punching and blocking. More kicks. It was no use, he had gotten ahold of me around my waist, and it was a tight grip.

“Brittany! Let her go!”

I could hear Tony screaming in my ear and a few yards in front of me. He looked worried, and mad at himself for letting them get me.

“It’s no good now Tony. She has to save herself.”

The agent said, yelling back at Tony and to the rest of the team.

He walked with me still in his grip over to the edge, where there was now a giant hole going straight down to the first floor. I looked between the HYDRA man and Tony, who I could see out of the corner of my eye. I felt my heartbeat in my ear as I whispered to the agent.

“You don’t have to do this. I will give you want you want. Please don’t kill me.”

He gave me that nasty smug look before saying,

“But honey, this is what I want. I want you dead.”

And right when I realized what was going to happen, it was too late. He had shoved me over the edge, and walked away. Everything was moving in slow motion. I was falling backwards over the edge of the building at what felt like 5mph. I could only see the sky through the hole in the ceiling, and it was what kept me at ease. I tried not to think of how much time I had left before I hit the ground, but that seemed to never happened.

 

I woke up to an awful pain in my head and almost my entire body. I opened my eyes just a little to see where I was, and was shocked to see what I found. I was in the Stark Labs, back at the Tower. I was really confused now, I thought we went somewhere for a mission, how did I end up back here and attached to all these wires. I tried to sit up slowly, just to be pushed back down by a pair of hands.

“Easy there. You need to lay still and rest.”

I looked to my left to see Bruce.

“How did I get back here? I thought we had a mission in Ohio.”

I said confused.

“We did. You had...”

He paused, I was looking at him with fear on my face, I didn’t remember anything.

“An accident.”

He finished.

I sat back for a moment to take this all in, when Tony walked in.

“Oh good she’s awake. Will she go to the meeting later?”

He asked. Looking at Bruce.

“I don’t think so Tony. She hurt her head pretty hard, and needs a lot of rest.”

“Doctors orders.”

Tony said. He smiled at me, kissed me on the forehead and handing me a nasty green shake, then he left.

“Sorry I just don’t think you’re ready to talk about that again, and you do need to rest. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell.”

He said, walking over to the computer.

That’s when I remembered why my head and entire body hurt like hell. I fell off the edge of a building, and must have hit my head on something. I rubbed my head and sat back down to get comfortable. I hated being in here alone, but Bruce kept me company when he wasn’t working and other members of the team came in to see how I was doing.

 

I stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks, with what Bruce calls a concussion. Bruce said to lay off working out or training for a few weeks, to keep from ripping my stitches. That will be hard to do, but I don’t want to take that chance. Today was my first day of wearing my normal clothes, and eating with the rest of the team.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself something to eat, and I noticed everyone standing in a circle in the dining room.

“Hey what’s everyone staring at?”

I got closer, and saw that there was a new person about my size, standing there talking to everyone else.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t see you there. I’m Brittany.”

I walked up to this guy who looked like a kid, I had a bad feeling Tony brought this kid here. I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did, but he wasn’t sure.

“I’m so glad to be out of the place. Thank you for taking care of me, but I miss this.”

I said. Looking around the room at everyone, and getting a hug from Tony.

“So who is the new kid?”

I asked. Looking over to Tony.

“This is Peter Parker. He is going to be a part of the team from now on. He is also known as Spider-Man.”

I was shocked. This was the Spider-Man, I never thought I would get to meet him in person. I never thought Tony would bring a damn kid into this compound, does he know what we do here, and how we fight.

“So me and Peter were talking to everyone, and I hate to say this babe, but you aren’t going to the mission in New York here in a few days. Sorry that’s the decision end of discussion.”

He finished saying his sentence without looking at me. I wasn’t even surprised this time. I just got over being in the lab for 2 weeks with a head injury, and just had my first solid meal. I just nodded and looked away, hoping no one would see me cry.

But no such luck, Steve came over to me and tried to make me feel better by saying that Bucky wasn’t going either. Maybe we could keep each other company while everyone was in New York. I wiped my face and went to my room. I laid on my bed all curled in a ball and just cried. I felt like I was being replaced by a damn kid who wears a red and blue spandex outfit. I was being ridiculous, but just let myself cry it all out, then decided to stay in my room the rest of the evening.

 

Over the next few days the team were working out and getting ready to leave for New York. I stayed on the couch to watch whatever was on tv. That is, until Bucky would come over and change the channel without asking. This was going to be a long weekend if we couldn’t get along with each other.

“I will miss you. Please come back soon, oh and don’t die.”

I was helping Tony pack a bag before he boarded the jet. I said that while laughing, it kinda made him chuckle too, but he knew I was being serious.

“I will come back. You know that.”

He held my face with both of his hands, and kissed my forehead. I smiled after that and handed him the bag, and walked to the living room.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go. I gave them all hugs and watched the jet take to the sky and fly off towards New York, across the sea.

I took a big sigh and walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. I turned to see what Bucky was doing and decided to try and talk to him.

“So what do you have planned for today?”

He just stared at me like he’s done in the past, ignored me and walked downstairs to the workout room. I followed him, seeing as how that’s where I was going anyway, but I was furious that he was just ignoring me.

He went to the boxing ring and started to wrap his hands before using the punching bag. I followed suit and did the same.

“Are you going to answer me?”

I got into the ring with him, getting ready.

“You followed me, You got your answer then.”

He said in a low grumpy voice.

We took turns hitting the punching bag before we got bored of that and decided to fight against each other.

“I will be easy with you, since your a lot smaller than me.”

He spoke up and made me kinda jump. When I looked back to him I saw that my little jump had made him smirk.

“You don’t have to. Im trained to fight men who are much bigger than me. So don’t be afraid.”

I said smiling at him, and taking a stance.

He got in front of me and it made me back up a little. He was very tall and a lot bulkier up close. I was never this close to him, and at this range I could smell his cologne. I had to shake my head and get back to reality.

This was Bucky Barnes, he was a tortured man who wouldn't want anything to do with me. Someone who wasn't special except for being 5 foot tall and could kick your ass. I wasn’t paying attention and got whacked right in the eye. I felt the hard ground of the boxing ring beneath me and I just stayed there.

“Ow. That really did hurt. You have a good arm Barnes.”

I said, while getting up and checking my eye in the mirror.

“You said I didn’t have to go easy on you.”

He said back, coming up behind me and grabbing his bag.

“Well hitting my face is a little too harsh. But…anywhere else would be okay.”

I gave a wink with my eye that wasn't getting swollen at the moment, and walked towards the door to go shower. I looked back into the room through the glass window and saw Bucky just standing there, in awe, someone just hit on him, and he couldn’t believe it.

I got to my room and got changed out of my sweaty clothes and got into the shower. It didn’t take me long to just wash everything off, but I stayed and thought about what I was getting myself into. I just flirted with someone else, of all people, Bucky Barnes. I don’t know what caused me to act that way, but for some reason I decided to go with it, one little fling couldn’t hurt anyone.

I came out of the bathroom and started to get dressed. Maybe he forgot about what I did, or maybe he was thinking I was being a stupid girl, and went about his business. I got into some comfortable shorts and a giant T shirt that happened to be Tonys and went to the living room to watch some tv.

During my show Bucky came in a sat down next to me like he usually does. Instead of taking the remote and putting something else on, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. He was looking at me all over with a lustful look in his eyes, and I actually felt like he was taking in my body.

“If you don’t want this. Tell me to stop.”

He said in a low whisper. It made my skin crawl and shake with anticipation of what was to come next. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it, because there wasn't anything to say.

Out of habit, I started to grind on his leg, which I could tell he enjoyed, because he threw his head back and let out a low groan sound. I laid my hands on his chest and felt around, he was much bigger up close, and I was still taking all of this in.

His hands wandered to my back and made their way up and down. I continued to grind on his leg and leaned into his neck and started kissing his cheek and neck.

“You wanna move this to the other room… Soldier?”

I whispered into his neck and waited for an answer. This must have sparked something in him. His breathing got faster and so did his heart beat. Even though he didn’t use his words for an answer, he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom down the hall.

I felt my back hit the soft mattress of his bed and decided to get comfortable. I moved to the top and rested my head on his pillow. As I did, I was having mixed feelings, but then he started taking off his clothes, and I pushed that thought out of my mind. He was ripped and looked fantastic.

 

I slid my pants down and kicked them off onto the floor, all while watching him. Once he was done taking everything off, he climbed into bed ontop of me and started kissing my body. His lips were really soft and warm. They trailed all over my chest and neck area, before making his way up to my face and kissing my lips. He kept his eyes on me as he slipped my underwear down to my ankles, while positioning himself between my legs on his stomach.

Before he got busy he looked at me and said,

“Spread your legs open for me doll.”

I threw my head back at the demand he gave me and opened my legs wide for him. He started teasing me with kissing me on my thighs before going to my center area. As soon as I felt his hot tongue on my wet center I threw my head into the pillow again and gave out a loud moan.

“That good huh?”

He said, in between licking my clit. He gave a small laugh at how I was acting.

“I thought you hated me. Now you’re eating me out. I don’t get you.”

I said panting. I could barely breathe with what he was doing to me, but I had to ask, it was bothering me.

“I don’t hate anyone, well except HYDRA. I just think you need a bit more attention in the bedroom. Maybe that’s why you’re always grumpy. Tony doesn’t satisfy you enough, lucky you, I happen to know a few things.”

He looked up at me with a wink as he finished his sentence.

He sat up and watched my face go between being mad then happy because maybe he’s right. But how does he know me and Tony don’t have enough sex. I sat up and came to be eye level with him and kissed him with a mix of anger and desire. I could taste myself on him, but at this moment I didn’t care, I just wanted more of him.

“I think I want you inside of me.”

I said, sitting back to look at him, and see what his reaction is.

His eyes were still a dark blue color, and full of lust. He pulled me close to him and pushed me down on my back. He got up on his knees and took his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Then putting a condom on before lining up with my entrance.

In a quick moment there was a tight uncomfortable feeling that quickly turned pleasureable. He started slow while looking at me to make sure he wasn’t hurting me.

I nodded giving him the okay to go harder and I hope I didn’t regret that. But he was super gentle with me even while plowing into me on his bed. He quickened the pace and I really started to feel everything after that.

“I want you to go harder Bucky. Make my legs hurt!”

I screamed while trying to breathe.

He smiled before saying,

“You sure about that doll?”

His hands were next to me, as we both moved around to get a better position.

“Yes I’m sure. And I’m not your doll.”

I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips against his.

He pulled away from me and pushed his dick into my center. After a few pushes he leaned into my neck and said, in a low stern voice,

“This is my room, and I can call you whatever I want.”

He bit down on my neck and above my breasts in between those words.

I let out a loud moan sounding like his name. While pushing into me I felt a strong flesh hand grab the base of my throat and hold on until I felt my entire body convulse with what I know to be an orgasm.

I tapped his arms to let him know that I had came, and turns out he did too. He got off of me and flopped down besides me, getting super close and holding me against his chest. Me and Tony never cuddled after having sex. He was always asleep by then, or we just didn’t have sex at all.

I think I laid there for the rest of the night, until I got hungry for something, and decided to go stay in the living room. I didn’t want to wake him up, so I made sure to be really quiet while getting dressed and shutting the door behind me.

I fixed some leftovers and went to sit in front of the tv. Luckily I had showered after we had our little sex episode, before coming to the living room. I heard the door creak open and I saw Clint walk through and fall down on the floor in front of the couch.

I waited to say anything until everyone was in the building. One by one they walked in and sat down. Covered in sweat and dirt, it started to smell really bad as more of them came in. Steve yelled for Bucky to see how his weekend was while they were gone, and he came out in just his boxers, that made me smile, but I looked away to Tony who had just came in.

“Miss me sweetheart?”

He said, taking off his face plate and throwing it on the floor before catching me in his arms.

“I always miss you when you leave without me.”

I told him, while giving him kisses.

“So how was your weekend with Barnes? You two get along?”

He walked to the kitchen after letting me down, and started getting something to drink. I followed and looked around the room before answering.

“Oh yeah we got along fine. Just watched some tv.”

I said, lying to his face, but some reason I didn’t feel bad for lying.

The rest of the night was peaceful with everyone being tired from the mission and just wanting to shower and sleep. I got to learn more about that kid, Peter, Tony brought here to the compound.

We all decided to go to bed around midnight, and I made the bed, as Tony got dressed and cleaned up his laundry. We laid there talking for a few minutes, before he fell asleep. He didn’t know what I had done earlier that day, and I really did not plan on telling him.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

It has been weeks since the altercation between me and Bucky happened, and it was going to stay our little secret. Tony decided to start going to A.A three times a week and things between us as a couple are getting better. We don’t fight as much, and he comes to bed with me instead of staying in the lab all night.  
I had just woken up to the sun coming through the window across the room from me, and shining right in my eye. I rolled over to go back to sleep and felt Tony’s arm reach around and grab my waist.   
“We shouldn’t stay in bed all day, we got stuff to do.”  
I rolled onto my back, as he said this to me, and let out a loud groan.  
“I will be down in the lab, then I have one of my meetings today. I will see you later.”  
He said, before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek.   
I kissed him back, then finally got out of bed and got dressed for the day. I pulled on my sweatpants and a giant T-shirt, and made my way to the kitchen to eat lunch with the guys.  
I made myself a sandwich and sat down across from Steve and Bucky, who were deep in conversation.  
“I get to come back and start training again. I really missed it while I was in the hospital.”  
I said. They looked at me with surprised looks on their faces.  
“When did you get here?”  
Steve asked. Looking at me and around them, to see if this was all real.  
“Been here the whole time Cap, Are you losing it?”  
I said, while laughing. I got up to clean my plate off, and when I backed up to leave, I felt my back hit a hard surface. I thought I had backed up into the counter, but when I turned, I faced a very big and muscular chest.  
“Oh hi Barnes, sorry.”  
I went to move out of his way, but he wasn’t moving. He kept going in front of me when I tried to move around him.  
“So that thing that happened. That was a mistake, we don’t need to tell anyone.”  
He said, looking down at me.   
“Yeah I don’t plan on telling anyone about that don’t worry.”  
I whispered back.   
“Okay good. Wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”  
He said.  
I left the kitchen and made my way to the work out room downstairs, to use the treadmill. I got my headphones set up and started to run. I kept thinking about what Bucky said, why would he need to bring that up, there was nothing to talk about. I pushed that thought out of my mind, and continued to run.   
After 30 minutes of running, I went to the showers that are located in the back of the workout room. I just wanted to wash off everything, so it didn’t take long at all. I got my stuff packed up and went back upstairs to my room to get changed into something nice, Tony said we were going to dinner after his meeting tonight.  
That usually meant a super fancy restaurant, where they have nice chandeliers and a giant piano in the corner. I got to my room and picked out a nice red dress and black shoes. I made my way to the front door of the Tower to leave, and ran into Bucky again.  
“Where are you going dressed like that?”  
He was looking me up and down, then back out the window that overlooked New York.  
“Tony and I are going to dinner. So I wanted to wear something nice. Does it look okay?”  
I asked, spinning around, and making sure my hair looked nice.  
He stared at me for a little bit, before saying,  
“It would look better on the floor…”  
I whipped my head around to look at him, I was furious. How could he say to me. What went down between us was an accident and now he was teasing me, i’m sure of it.  
“Barnes”!  
I hit him on the arm, and looked around to make sure no one heard him say that.  
“Just trying to get you to relax. You look tense, you're going to dinner. You can relax.”  
He said, going over to the couch.  
He was right though, I was tense, Tony wasn’t happy after these meetings, but he was getting better, and I hope things get better for us too. I went out to the car, where the driver( probably Tony’s idea) opened the door for me, and took me to the restaurant.  
The car pulled up to the front of the nice resturaunt. Italian was Tony's favorite, so we usually went here when going out. Walking up to the hostess, I couldn't help but look around. This was the restaurant where we were found and almost beat up at, and I was getting nervous.  
As the hostess led me to the table where Tony was sitting, I got butterflies in my stomach. He still gave me butterflies after all these years. He saw me from behind his water glass, and stood up to help me into my chair.  
“Its great to see you honey.”  
I said smiling, as I took a piece of bread.  
“You look great as always.”  
He said back, winking at me.  
“So why did you want to have dinner with me tonight? It’s Tuesday, usually we spend that night with the gang.”  
He took a minute to think of something smart or clever to say, but decided not to, instead he took a big sigh.  
“Well there is something I have to tell you. I don’t think you will be happy, but I can’t keep it from you.”  
“Tony what’s wrong?”  
I was getting really worried now, and the butterflies were gone, they were now a ball of nerves.  
“Well… sometimes after my meetings, I would go and see Pepper, my ex wife. We would have dinner or just talk to catch up. And well...”  
“What did you do Tony.”  
I was now getting mad, and confused.  
“We ended up sleeping together. More than once.”  
He whispered. He was looking down at the table cloth, not at me. I couldn't decide if I wanted to throw something or cry. So I decided to do neither. I threw my napkin down on the table, and walked to the front of the restaurant and went outside. I stood crying in the parking lot, hoping no one saw me walking by going into the restaurant.  
I stood against a poll in the parking lot, thinking about what he said to me. It was just replaying in my head over and over. I couldn’t believe this, now I have to figure out how I was getting back to the tower. I was not letting him drive me home. I knew who I had to call.  
About 30 min later, Bucky pulled up next to me on his motor bike he has, and handed me a helmet without saying anything. I muttered thanks, and said I wasn’t really in the mood to talk. He understood.   
When we got home, I took my clothes out of Tony’s room and moved into another room down the hall. I will have to remove the rest of this shit later, I was too upset at the moment. This relationship was already bad, I should have backed out sooner, but I thought he would change, and I was wrong.  
I changed out of my dress and put my pj’s on and went to the kitchen for a night time snack.  
I was trying not to cry, but this was just too much to handle. I threw the food down on the counter and slumped down to the floor, and began to cry my eyes out. I heard footsteps come into the kitchen, but I didn’t recognize them, so all I said was,  
“Go away. I don’t want to talk.”   
But the footsteps didn’t leave, they stayed put, and bent down to rub my back, trying to make me feel better. I wiped my nose and tears to finally look up at who was comforting me, and was not surprised.  
“You gonna be okay?”  
Bucky said to me, looking at me with worried look on his face, after seeing me break down and cry.  
“I think so. Thanks Buck.”  
He held out a hand to help me up and walked with me to the couch. He didn’t ask me what was wrong, instead sat with me on the couch watching tv, until I was ready to talk.  
“He cheated on me.”  
I said to break the silence after awhile. He looked over at me and I instantly saw anger in his eyes.  
“With of all people his ex, Pepper. I should have known something was up. I’m so stupid.”  
I started to cry again, but stopped myself. I wiped away my tears again, and looked over at Bucky, but he wasn’t doing anything. Just staring at the tv. Then he said,  
“You’re not stupid. You deserved better.”  
Him saying that made me feel better, but not great, because he was right. Tony was toxic for me. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.  
“Thanks for picking me up. I didn’t know who else to call.”  
I said.  
“You’re welcome, glad I could help.”  
He answered back.  
After sitting there for a few minutes, I decided to just go to bed, so I could be alone. I went to my new room and just became upset all over again. It was so bare, and undecorated, it just didn’t help my situation that F.R.I.D.A.Y. was the system in control of the house, and having to transfer all my information to this new bedroom. I got settled into bed and just waited for myself to get tired and fall asleep, hoping this was all a horrible nightmare.  
It’s been weeks since Tony told me he had been cheating on me, and I had moved into a new room down the hall. It was hard at first, but everyone was supportive and helped me get through this, even Bucky. I tried to go on a few blind dates set up by Natasha, but none of them were interesting enough, or they got freaked out when I said I was an Avenger.  
So I spent my time on the couch eating junk food and watching stupid tv to waste time. Until today. Natasha said it was time for me to get back to the gym. I tried not to argue, it was no good with her anyway, too stubborn. So I followed her downstairs to see Steve and Bucky were already there working on the punching bag.  
I walked to the treadmill and started running before we did anything else. It felt good to be back here with my gang working out again. I spent a few minutes sweating on the treadmill before she moved me to the boxing ring.   
“Now if you start to hurt or need to stop, let me know.”  
She said, stretching her arms and legs.  
“Okay I will let you know.”  
I said as I did the same. I noticed Bucky watching me and almost getting hit with the bag, as Steve gave a it a last big punch. Which made me laugh, before turning my attention back to Natasha.  
“Should we start with blocking?”  
I asked.  
“That’s fine. Just something to work on.”  
She said.   
We began to fight. She started with throwing punches left and right, as I dodged them from my face and body. As I backed up I realized I was way out of practice, and needed to start hitting. I threw a swing which barely missed her cheek, and tried to swing my leg and catch her off guard. That didn’t work, she saw me, and did the same move, but successfully, because I hit the ground on my back.  
“Good hit Romanoff.”  
I said, as I got up and rubbed the back of my neck.  
“You didn't do too bad, but you will need to practice daily again, if you're feeling up to it. Noticed you were a little rusty.”  
She said, giving me a hand to help me up. Which I took and went to grab my bag.  
We made our way upstairs to get some water, and I stopped dead in my tracks, and totally stopped listening to what Natasha was talking about. It was the first time since he confessed to cheating on me had I seen Tony. and here he was. I know we live together, but it’s a huge tower, surprised it took this long for us to run into each other.  
“I will leave you two alone.”  
Natasha said, as she rubbed my back and headed down the hallway. I really did not want to be alone with him. But thank god it didn’t last long, Bucky and Steve came up the stairs behind me, and stopped when they saw the two of us.  
“Brittany.”  
“Tony.”  
We were being short with each other, but honestly there was nothing else to talk about. I was done with him, and obviously he was done with me.   
“I assume you are going out with some guy Nat set you up with.”  
He said, not looking in my direction.  
“So you spy on the people you live with now?”  
I was not holding back my anger. He cheated on me, I did not need to be sorry for anything. I watched the anger in his eyes come and go, but I could care less.  
“No. Just making polite conversation. But if you're going to bring that up. How long were you and Barnes going to sneak around before telling anyone? Just something to think about.”  
The color left my face, I could not believe he knew about that and decided to not ask me. Instead he uses it against me when we have been broken up for 3 weeks. I was really hoping no one was in the room at this point, but to my disappointment, Steve and Bucky were still standing there. Now they were just staring at me.   
“Are you two together then?”  
Steve asked. Breaking the silence.  
I was looking at the floor, I didn’t want to face anyone right now.  
“No. We were just screwing around.”  
I answered. There was a long silence, and I decided to just go to my room.  
I stayed in my room the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. People would come in and check up on me, but I mostly laid in bed and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to play the news. To my surprise that’s when I saw Peter, the kid Tony had recruited for the Avengers. They showed him holding up a car by himself, and throwing it to the side. I was shocked for a kid his size, and couldn’t believe it, and wanted to look up his stats.  
F.R.I.D.A.Y pulled up the file of Peter Parker, and I began to read all about his kid. I Started with whom he lived with and what school he went too. That information led me to what happened with his parents, but that was for another time. It mentioned how many jobs he had before coming to the Tower, and what extra classes he took in high school.  
I was impressed, he seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders. It showed his current job was an after school tutor and pizza delivery guy. Which is kinda funny for an Avenger. Hopefully he can stay with us for a while, he seems like a good member to the team. As I finished reading about Peter, I had a knock on my door, and quickly told F.R.I.D.A.Y to close everything down.  
“Come in!”  
I yelled to whoever was on the other side of that door.  
Bucky poked his head in around the corner, and asked if I was doing okay.  
“Yeah i’m alright. Just pissed that Tony said that in front of Steve.”  
Bucky nodded, he wasn’t happy about that either.   
“I know. I was ready to hit his face, but Steve stopped me.”  
That made me giggle a little, and I placed my hand on his leg. Which didn’t make him uncomfortable, because all he did was smile. I noticed what I had done and removed my hand, saying  
“Sorry, I shouldn't do that.”  
He said it was okay it didn’t bother him. He moved the hair on my face behind my ear and whispered,  
“You always deserved better than him. But it’s not me.”  
Then he kissed me. It was hot and steamy, not like the first time we hooked up. This felt like he had real feelings for me, but I wasn't feeling the same way, he was a good friend and a teammate of mine, but if this was going somewhere, I wasn’t going to turn him down.  
We laid down on my bed and continued to make out. He moved his hand up my shirt and towards my bra, and tried to get it unhooked. He was having trouble, which made me laugh.  
“Do you need help Barnes?”  
I took my hand and reached behind me and unhooked it without an issue, and the look on his face was priceless.  
“That isn’t fair.”  
He said while taking off his shirt and pants. While he laid back down it was my turn to strip off everything. I could not help but stare at his perfect chiseled abs. He was just so toned and tan it was unreal that he was a human being.  
I climbed on top of his thigh and began to grind on his leg while kissing his chest and neck. He seemed a little nervous at first, but once he got comfortable and started to enjoy what was going on, he let his hand wander around my body, and felt all my curves.  
He grabbed onto my body and flipped me over to where he was the one on top and that’s when things got started.  
“Are you ready to be fucked like Tony could never do?”  
He gave me that famous Bucky smirk. To which I replied  
“How could I say no to that?”  
I bit my lip as he ripped my underwear off and threw them on the floor. I was mad for a split second before I felt a cold metal hand enter my center. I threw my head back on the pillow and gave a big sigh. It was just as good as the first time we fooled around.  
As he fingered me on the inside, he reached up my chest and groped my breasts, which made me feel even better. I kept having to catch my breathe it was nothing like I’ve ever felt. Out of nowhere I felt that warm wet tongue hit my clit and I was done for.  
“Bucky…”  
I said through my moans and panting. I heard him give a deep chuckle, then he said in between licking,  
“I’m not even close to done doll.”  
I rested my head on the pillow and continued to count how many times I was so close to coming. When I didn't feel his face between my legs, I opened my eyes and looked up. He was getting a condom and getting ready to line up at my entrance.  
It was quick and not painful, being the second time we have done this. I let out a loud scream of pleasure, which only made him go faster, and enjoy it more. He kept the rhythm going for a few minutes, and I couldn’t help myself from yelling out,  
“Oh Bucky! I’m so close!”  
He then leaned down and closed the gap between us with a long passionate kiss, that I could not believe came from him. With a few more pushes and panting from the both of us, he had finished right as I did. I wiped the sweat from my face, as he rolled over to lay next to me.  
I closed my eyes to relax after, and heard a knock at the door.  
“Yes?”  
“Is Bucky in there? Can’t find him anywhere.”  
It was Steve. I put on a towel, hoping he would think I just had a shower.  
“Yeah he’s here, he was keeping me company.”  
I couldn’t look him in the eye, was too embarrassed for fucking his best friend.   
“What’s up Steve?”  
Bucky came up behind me, opening the door, showing him we had nothing to hide.   
“We have to go, Tony is starting a war.”  
Steve said in his “Captain America” voice.  
We looked at each other, before I told him to go and that I would be okay.  
This wasn’t a mission for me. Just the Avengers who wanted to sign the Sokovia Accords, and those who didn’t. I said I was not getting involved, but it looked like I was getting dragged into this anyway...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this series. But i have more short stories coming!

Things at the Tower had gotten pretty bad, and quick. Tony decided to bring up the Sokovia Accords, and that split everyone up into two teams; Those who agreed with Tony and wanted to sign it, and those who didn’t. I wanted to stay out of this one. It was not my fight, but the men dragged me into it anyway, and that’s when the meeting was called early this afternoon.

I was notified by F.R.I.D.A.Y from the kitchen to go into the conference room for a meeting with Director Fury. As I cleaned up my plate, I went downstairs to the conference room, where I ran into everyone else. Steve and Bucky were happy to see me and so was Natasha. However, Tony and everyone who was on his side looked at me with disgust, but I ignored them and sat down.  
“Is everyone ready to begin?”  
Fury asked, as he entered the room and sat at the head of the table.  
Everyone nodded and he began.  
“It has been brought to my attention that you have looked into the accords, and wish to bring them into action?”  
He asked the entire room. But looked more to Tony’s side of the table.  
“Yes. We need to be put in check, we are getting away with too much, causing too many disasters.”  
Tony answered.   
“Not all of us agree with that statement. We are not a government organization. We are S.H.I.E.L.D, they are two different things.”  
Steve said, he was defiantly angry.  
There was so much tension and anger going around, it was hard to look at anyone, afraid of what they might say.   
“We are taking people's lives, and not caring. We come home say we did a job well done, but we don't look at the after math of what we had caused. I’m signing it. Who else will help me make this right?”  
Tony asked.  
“I’m not. You can get other people to follow you. I won’t sign something I don’t believe in.”  
Steve said, getting up and leaving the room. Following him was Bucky, Sam, and Clint. I was not on Tony’s side or Steve’s, but I took this time to leave the room also, I really did not want to be a part of this.  
The rest of us went to the living room to talk about this situation, and how to fix it without causing a war, like Tony was heading for. But nothing was coming to mind, so we put it aside and decided to go out for a drink or two.

We took a cab to our favorite bar just a few blocks away from the Tower. We didn’t want to think about the accords right now, but Steve couldn't help but bring it up.  
“I really hope we can get Tony to change his mind, this is ridiculous, there is no way he thinks this will solve anything.”  
He was on his 3rd drink, but it wasn’t doing anything to him thanks to the super serum.   
“No offense Steve, I agree with you. This doesn’t need to happen, but we all know Tony. He won’t stop till he gets what he wants, and right now he wants us to be in control with the government, and I believe it will get ugly before it gets better.”  
I said, in between taking a drink.  
Everyone just shook their heads, not saying anything, we really didn't want to admit it. Tony was going to win this fight, but Steve wasn’t giving up without one.  
I had gotten up from the table to go use the bathroom, on the way back I found myself in an encounter with a drunk man who was sitting at the table next to us.   
“Hey baby, come sit with me. You’re too pretty to be alone.”  
He slurred his words and motioned towards his table. A few people were now staring, he was not being quiet about this.  
“Oh no thank you. You are way too drunk. And i’m not alone.”  
I turned to go back to my table, and he grabbed me by the arm above my elbow and jerked me towards him, saying,  
“That wasn’t a question, you’re gonna come sit with me.”  
“Uh no I am not. Now let go of me.”  
I jerked my arm back from him, which must have made him mad, because he swung at me and made contact with the back of my neck, with a fist full of hair.  
“How dare you talk to a man like that, so disrespectful. Now let’s try that again. Come sit with me at my table.”  
From out of nowhere, the man went sideways and his face was slammed against the wall by the table. I was thrown to the floor, I covered my eyes from flying beer and someone else’s arm. I kept my eyes closed until I heard the hitting stop and a familiar voice, I knew to be Steves.  
“Buck stop, you’re gonna kill him!”  
I looked up to see the man who was giving me trouble on the floor under a barstool, and Bucky standing over him panting and holding up his metal arm. He had hit the man so hard there was blood on the side of his mouth and his eyes were swollen. I looked up at him, scared that he was going to hit me too, the anger in his eyes had not gone away. Instead, he held out his hand for me to grab, which I did. He pulled me up to him and held me close.  
I started to cry. My neck hurt so much from that asshole grabbing at it, and I was so mad at myself for letting it get that serious before someone had to help me. I was scared and didn’t know what to do, i’m just glad my guys were there to help me.

When everyone made it back to the Tower, I went straight to bed. I was not wanting to deal with anyone or talk to anyone at the moment on the count of what happened at the bar, I was too embarrassed. I grabbed an ice pack for my neck, left the kitchen, and went to my room and went to bed.  
When I decided to wake up the next morning, my neck was feeling much better. I got dressed and went into the kitchen for my coffee. It was way too quiet in here, even for this time of the day, which was 8:00am.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where is everyone?”  
“They are all out Ms. Barker. They wanted me to give you special messages from each of them.”  
She answered.  
“From Natasha “We will be back soon. Sorry to leave without saying goodbye.”  
From Clint “Don’t touch my leftover pizza. I mean it.”  
That made me giggle before telling F.R.I.D.A.Y to continue.  
“From Steve “It shouldn’t take long, were hoping to be back in a few days.  
From Tony “Well you know where everything is... And I guess we’ll see you when we all get back, if we all make it back.  
His message made my heart hurt. I missed him alot I really did, but he cheated on me, and I cheated on him, it was better if we didn’t try again. This last message is from Mr. Barnes.  
“Hey Britt. Let Karen know I will be back, hopefully, and don’t answer the door for anyone.”  
It meant alot to me that they sent me messages through F.R.I.D.A.Y for me to hear. They made me feel better to know they were coming home, but when was another question.  
I went through my day just doing whatever. Working out, doing laundry, messing around in my room with whatever. I then decided to go see the lab, it had been forever since I have been down here. Since I wasn’t Tony’s secretary or girlfriend anymore, I didn't have to do his work, so there was no need for me to ever see the lab.  
I walked through the lab looking at everything he had ever started and intended on finishing but never did. I looked at his suits, and models he had laid out for each one, probably for remodels.  
Before I left the lab I happen to see a picture frame on Tony’s desk. I immediately started panicking because I was not prepared to see a picture of him and Pepper. I walked closer, and felt a wave of calmness wash over me as I saw who was in the picture.   
It was the whole team the time we went to Coney Island. We had a great time with each other and now they were out fighting against each other all because of the government wanting to be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. I went back upstairs to the living room and heard the doorbell ring.   
I stopped in my tracks, and remembered what Bucky said in his message to me “Don’t answer the door for anyone”. I walked over to the hall closet and entered the code for a secret door to open and show a hidden gun case. I took out the gun and loaded it while walking to the front of the house.  
They rang the bell two more times, before banging on the door, almost knocking it down. I cocked my gun and had it up and ready to shoot, as I unlocked the door and swung it open.  
I fired a shot or two out of fear, hoping I hit what was after me and hoping whoever it was left. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see him standing there. Nick Fury.   
“What the Hell. Agent Barker, put that away!”  
“Oh shit I am so sorry Fury. I was scared of who was here, everyone I know is gone.”  
I said, lowering my gun and putting it in the band of my pants.  
“Well that part is true. But as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D I was told that a certain someone was left alone, and I had to come see for myself. Make sure you are doing alright. With what all is going on out there.”   
He walked in and looked around the compound then sitting on the couch.  
“Yep just me all by myself. Pretty lonely. Do you have any word about where everyone is, and how they are doing?”  
I came and sat next to him, as he pulled out his phone.  
“They are fighting with each other. And it seems that Barnes is now a fugitive and Rogers is keeping him away from the police. At the same time, Tony had the accords signed, and it made everyone pick a side.”  
“I was there for that, and i’m curious Fury, what is Barnes accused of?”  
I asked.  
“Blowing up the Wakanda city hall, in order to take down their king.”  
He answered without thinking about it. Like he was waiting for to ask.

We sat and talked the rest of the evening, and even had dinner. It was nice to get to know the Director, but I was really missing my friends and teammates. I was starting to get super worried about everyone, having not heard how things were going. 

We were going on 4 days now, and I was starting to think no one was coming back. Until I turned on the tv and saw on the news.  
“The team known as the Avengers squaring off against each other. While our own Captain America tries to protect his own friend, known as James Buchanan Barnes, a known suspect in the bombing of the Wakanda city hall, no word yet on where they are, but when found, will face jail time.”

The reporter finished her report on the daily news, and I turned it off. I didn't want to listen anymore. Bucky wasn’t a criminal. But who would believe me, I was his friend and fellow Avenger.  
I stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon, having F.R.I.D.A.Y give me reports when she heard something different or heard from one of them about coming home. It was going on Saturday night, 10pm, when I heard a sound from the other side of the house.   
I got up and grabbed the same gun I had accidently used on Fury. I walked to the elevator that took me down to the ground level, down the dark hallway that led past the workout room to the garage. I stood a good distance from the door, and had my gun raised.  
The door came open, and the first person I saw made my heart race with anger and happiness all at the same time. Tony had stumbled through the door and leaned up against the wall, utter defeat was all over his face. I ran up to him and for the first time in a very long time, I gave him a hug. I could not imagine what he had seen or done while out there fighting, but i didn’t care, I wanted to make sure he was okay. He took the faceplate off and threw it aside, taking me in his arms. It felt like nothing had ever happened between us.   
I broke the hug to ask where the others were, but he had no answer. I gave him a look of confusion, but he cocked his head, saying,  
“I hope wherever they are, they are doing okay.”  
“They didn't all come back with you?”  
I helped him up and into the lab, so he could change and get out of his suit.  
“No. Rogers took off with a Quinjet and Barnes. We have no idea where they are now. And to be honest, I don’t care.”  
He paused. Sitting down at his desk, and hanging his head.   
“Did I do something wrong? Was this my fault?”  
He had tears getting ready to fall from his face, I walked over to him and hugged him again, and answered him.  
“No. you did what you thought was right, and in all scenarios, there is always someone who is going to think you are doing something wrong.”  
I rubbed his back the way I use to when he was upset about something. It seemed to work like it would back then too. There was a few minutes of silence, before he spoke again.  
“Sam. ended up not making it.”  
I didn’t need to ask what he meant by that. It was obvious.   
I hung my head to meet his shoulder, and we both just let out a silent cry.  
“How did it happen?”  
I managed to get out.  
“Vision was trying to hit Hawkeye, and missed. Sam flew right in front of the blast and was blown 50 ft.”  
“Oh my god.”  
I couldn’t believe it. I can’t imagine how Steve was feeling right now.  
I helped Tony walk upstairs and made dinner. We both apologized to each other, and said sorry. Were not going to date again, but we needed to stay friends for the team and just for our own sanity in this house.  
It happened to be just us for a few days till everyone showed up. They all had major scars and needed medical attention, which i did my best at. If only Bruce would be here. I was so happy to see everyone again, except, Bucky and Steve still hadn’t come back. We received a letter from the both of them, addressing the entire team.

Avengers,   
We are doing fine, had to go into hiding. I am not ready to give up Bucky to the police, I believe he is still innocent in my eyes. We will come back when the coast is clear, and will write to keep you informed. You are family to the both of us, and always will be. Don’t think what happened tore us apart. It made us stronger as a team, and will continue to do so. We are the Avengers.  
With love, Steve Rogers.


End file.
